danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
נפוליאון - מיני סדרה - 2002
הויקיפדיה האנגלית :TV Mini-Series | 380 min | Adventure, Biography, Drama :7.3 Your rating: -/10 Ratings: 7.3/10 from 3,135 users ' :Reviews: 40 user | 4 critic : Won 1 Primetime Emmy. Another 3 wins & 11 nominations. *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0253839/ IMdb קישורים לארבעת חלקי הסדרה 'תרגום אוטומטי לעברית thumb|מרכז|650 px|The year is 1816, and NAPOLEON, held prisoner by the British on the island of St. Helena, is telling the young English girl BETSY his life story. His meteoric rise to military prominence begins with his victory over the Royalists in 1795, which is followed by campaigns in Italy and Egypt. He marries the young and capricious JOSEPHINE DE BEAUHARNAIS, the love of his life, who unfortunately cannot bear him any children. After a coup d'état he seizes power in France and crowns himself Emperor of the French in 1804. After his decisive victory at Austerlitz, Napoleon reorganizes Europe and makes his relatives into princes and kings. Continuing resistance by the Spanish results in some initial losses, however. Meanwhile, Napoleon is increasingly fascinated by other women, including the Polish patriot MARIA WALEWSKA, who bears him a son. Napoleon intends to found an imperial dynasty, however, to strengthen his position. After divorcing Josephine, he marries the Austrian princess MARIE-LUISE, who gives birth to an imperial heir. Napoleon's attempt to bring the Czar of Russia to his knees results in a massive catastrophe for his army, and prompts the European powers to form an alliance against him. In 1814 he is defeated in the Campaign of France, and is exiled to the island of Elba. Napoleon gathers all his strength one more time, however, returns to France and wins the hearts of its people again. With a new army he goes into battle against the Allies in 1815 at Waterloo. 1795-1800 thumb|right|330 px| 1800-1807 thumb|left|330 px|1807-1812 thumb|right|330 px|1812-1821 thumb|left|330 px|Documentary detailing Napoleon Bonaparte, and his final campaign to reclaim his empire after he was defeated by the coalition forces of europe and sent into exile. נפוליאון הוא מיני סדרה היסטורית שחקר את חייו של נפוליאון בונפרטה, אשר הופקה בשנת 2002, זה היה מיני סדרת הטלוויזיה היקר ביותר באירופה, עולה המקבילה של US46,330,000 $ לייצר. המיני-סדרה המכוסה נפוליאון של הצלחות וכישלונות צבאיים, כולל קרבות קרב Eylau, קרב אוסטרליץ, קרב ווטרלו והנסיגה מרוסיה . זה גם התעמק בחייו האישיים של נפוליאון: נישואיו ולגירושין מג'וזפין דה Beauharnais, נישואיו ל מארי לואיז, ואת קשריו עם עם אלינור Denuelle ומארי Walewska. הסדרה בנויה על בסיס רב-מכר נפוליאון בונפרטה של ההיסטוריון מקס גאלו. המיני-סדרה הופקה על ידי חברת הפקות GMT בצרפת ושיתוף המיוצר על ידי Transfilm ב קנדה במפעל והתבלינים בבריטניה. בצרפת זה שודר לראשונה 7 אוקטובר 2002 על צרפת 2, בקוויבק זה רץ מפבואר 2 - פבואר 23 2003 על Super ecran ולאחר מכן מחדש שודר על הטלוויזיה דה רדיו-קנדה. בארצות הברית, זה שודר באמנות ובידור רשת E . מבוא הסדרה מתחילה עם נפוליאון על סנט הלנה. הדסון לאו, המושל הבריטי של האי, דורש שוב ושוב נפוליאון להראות נוכחותו. אחרי ניסיון כושל לשכנע את נפוליאון לעזוב את ביתו, הנערה האנגלית Betsy_Balcombe מופיע. למרות שאין אזכור מפורש לכך, ההנחה היא כי נפוליאון הוא מעלה זיכרונות על הצלחות העבר שלו למיס בטסי, כפי שהוא מתגלה בסוף. הסיפור מתחיל עם הפגישה של Josephine de Beauharnais, אשתו לעתיד והקיסרי. מאוחר יותר, הוא מתמקד במעורבות הצבאית של נפוליאון כVicount של פול פרנסואה ז'אן ניקולא Barras הרמטכ"ל בכוחות המלוכנים נטרול, ואחרי תפיסת השלטון הצרפתי, הכריז על עצמו קיסר, ומנהלי מלחמה על כל של אירופה. הצוות ראו למטה בשפת המקור ההפקה צילומים התקיימו ב[ אוסטריה], [[] קנדה], צ'כיה, צרפת, הונגריה, מרוקו ו שווייץ. היוצרים מצאו כי במקומות רבים בהונגריה דומות המאה ה -19 בצרפת. עם זאת, דהוי ציורים ואפקטים דיגיטליים שונים גם מועסקים שבלאחר ייצור על מנת לשחזר את הרקע ההסטורי. ברבים מרצפי הקרב, חיילים-מחשב שנוצר נוצרו על ידי Hybride טכנולוגיות נוספו לסרט. "עם אפקטים דיגיטליים, אתה תמיד רוצה ליצור משהו דרמטי", אמר פייר ריימונד, נשיא Hybride. "אבל לנפוליאון, שהיינו צריכים להציג את המציאות של תקופת הזמן עם דימויים שהייתה מעניין מבחינה ויזואלית, אבל חשוב יותר, מדויק לגמרי." <שם נ"צ = "דפי קארן Moltenbray 2002, 24-29"> קארן Moltenbray, נפוליאון Quest: אמנים דיגיטליים ליצור מחדש את ההיסטוריה למיני הסדרה נפוליאון, גרפיקה ממוחשבת העולם, אוקטובר 2002, כרך. 25, לא. 10, דפי 24-29 העובדה שנפוליאון השאיר אחריו הרבה תיעוד ההיסטורי עזר בייצור, ורשומות האחרים סופקו על ידי המודרני [[] הצבא הצרפתי]. עם שחרורה, היא הייתה סדרת הטלוויזיה הראשונה שתשודר במקביל בכל מדינות אירופה משתתפות. <שם נ"צ = "קארן Moltenbray 2002, דפים 24-29" /> עם זאת, כאשר שודר במקור בארצות הברית, שנערך עד זמן ריצה של שלוש שעות, בניגוד לשש שעות המקוריות. קרבות ופעולת הפרק הראשון מתחיל עם הדיכוי של נפוליאון הצעיר של פורעים המלוכנים על [13 Vendémiaire] עם המפורסם "ניחוח האבק grapeshot" (אש טווח קצר מיכל מתותח) סביב כנסיית סנט Roch (5 אוקטובר , 1795). בהמשך, נפוליאון מוצג שלא הצליח לקחת גשר מהאוסטרים ב[ של הגשר של Arcole] (15-17 בנובמבר, 1796) במהלך הקמפיין האיטלקי הראשון שלו. הפרק מסתיים בהפצצה ניסתה על ידי המלוכנים התובלה של נפוליאון בזמן שהוא היה בדרכו לבית האופרה. בפרק השני, יש רצף ארוך המציג את [הקרב אוסטרליץ] (2 דצמבר 1805). זה ואחריו סצנה קצרה מאוד של [הקרב Jena] (14 אוקטובר 1806). הפרק מסתיים בעיצומה של [של Eylau] המושלג (7-8 בפברואר, 1807) עם נפוליאון מחכה נואשות לתגבורת בראשות המרשל מישל נה. הפרק השלישי הפרק השלישי מתחיל עם הגעתו של הרגע האחרון של התגבורת של ניי בשדה קרב Eylau, האחראי על הפרשים הכבדים cuirassier הצרפתי (בראשות המרשל יואכים מוראט נגד הקווים הרוסים, ונפוליאון של שליחת גרנדירים המשמר הקיסרי לפעולה . * מלחמת חצי האי היא אחת מהמערכות במלחמות הנפוליאוניות שהתחוללה בין השנים 1807 (או 1808) - 1814. צרפת הנפוליאונית לחמה נגד ספרד ובנות בריתה, אנגליה ופורטוגל, על השליטה בחצי האי האיברי. המלחמה נודעת בזכות השימוש הנרחב בלחימה על ידי קבוצות קטנות וזריזות ולא במערכה מסודרת. סוג זה של מלחמה כונה בספרדית "guerrilla" ("מלחמה קטנה"), ובעקבותיה נטבע המושג לוחמת גרילה בשפות רבות. * מלחמת חצי האי 1807-1812 * מפגש נפוליאון וקיסר רוסיה בטרם פלישה The Congress of Erfurt was the meeting between Emperor Napoleon I of France and Tsar Alexander I of Russia from 27 September to 14 October 1808 intended to reaffirm the alliance concluded the previous year with the Treaty of Tilsit which followed the end of the War of the Fourth Coalition. * Congress_of_Erfurt * טלירחאן - הדיפלומט הקלסי בשרת נפוליאון He was Napoleon's chief diplomat in years when French military victories were bringing one European state after another under French hegemony. Most of the time, though, Talleyrand worked for peace so as to consolidate France's gains. He succeeded in obtaining peace with Austria in the 1801 Treaty of Luneville and with Britain in the 1802 Treaty of Amiens. He could not prevent the renewal of war in 1803. By 1805, he opposed his emperor's renewed wars against Austria, Prussia, and Russia in 1805–1806; he resigned as foreign minister in August 1807, but Napoleon still trusted him. * שארל-מוריס דה טליראן ערך מקוצר בעברית נפוליאון לכנותו בפניו "גרב משי ממולאת בצואה" * Talleyrand * נפוליאון סבל תבוסה רצינית Battle_of_Aspern-Essling (מאי 21-22, 1809) - על נהר הדנובה - כשלון ראשון של נפוליאון נגד האוסטרים - (הדקה ה-54) * Battle_of_Aspern-Essling In the Battle of Aspern-Essling (21–22 May 1809), Napoleon attempted a forced crossing of the Danube near Vienna, but the French and their allies were driven back by the Austrians under Archduke Charles. The battle was the first time Napoleon had been personally defeated in over a decade. However, Archduke Charles failed to secure a decisive victory as Napoleon was able to successfully withdraw most of his forces. ואת מותו של חברו הקרוב ביותר ומרשל הכללי ז'אן לאן. כשהוא פצוע, נפגש עם נפוליאון החש אל החזית. סופר כי לאן הגוסס נזף בנפוליאון בשל שאיפותיו הקיסריות והאימפריאליות, אך לכך אין כל אישוש פרט לעובדה שלאן היה אחד מן הישירים והבוטים בכל המרשלים של נפוליאון. הוא היה אחד האנשים היחידים להם חש נפוליאון רגש אמיתי של חיבה, ובפגישתם האחרונה נתן נפוליאון פורקן לרגשות הצער והיגון, אף במהלך המערכה. * אין תיאור של [הקרב ורודינו] (7 ספטמבר 1812), למרות שזה מוזכר בהמשך הפרק. * הפלישה לרוסיה 1812 במקום זאת, נפוליאון וכוחותיו מוצגים מחכים מחוץ למוסקבה לפני מצעדי הצבא כולו לתוך העיר הרוסית הריקה. הפרק מסתיים בנפוליאון פתיחת החלון בחדר השינה של הקרמלין של הצאר לראות את העיר אפופה בלהבות. הפרק הרביעי הפרק הרביעי מתחיל בנסיגה של חיילים צרפתים קפוא למחצה בחורף הרוסי קר בעוד שהותקף על ידי הקוזאקים רכובים. מאוחר יותר, יש [הקרב ווטרלו] (18 יוני 1815) עם תשלום הפרשים הכבד של ניי, הלקיחה הצרפתית של החווה Le Haie Sainte מהבריטים, התקיפה של המשמר הקיסרי, ותבוסתה הסופית של כוחות צרפתים. כחיילים בשדה הקרב לברוח, גרנדירים של נפוליאון המשמר הקיסרי ליצור ריבוע סביב הקיסר ונסיגתם כדי ממושמע בכיכר שלהם. אי דיוקים היסטוריים * כל סצנות הקרב, שנועדו להיות גולת כותרת של הסדרה עם מספרים משמעותיים של חיילים הציגו, באופן מוזר ולא מדויק להראות חיילי קידום לאט בחצאי צעדים קצרים כאשר במציאות הם צעדו בצעד מלא. הבילוי בקנה מידה גדולה והמדויק ביותר של קרב נפוליאון נשאר הסרט ווטרלו פורסם בשנת 1970. * במהלך התיאור "מיני הסדרה של נפוליאון כקונסול ראשון, האירוע של [של Rue Saint-Nicaise | מכונת Infernal] מתרחשת. הוא ראה שנסע עם אשתו, ג'וזפין, אבל במציאות היסטורית, זה לא היה המקרה. * Cambronne נראה אומר [של Cambronne] הידועה לשמצה, ומאוחר יותר וריאציה של תגובתו המפורסמת על המשמר במהלך קרב ווטרלו. הדיוק של מילות אלה שנויים במחלוקת, אם כי הם עממי שיוחסו לו. * בפרק השלישי נפוליאון וצאר אלכסנדר מוצג האזנה לביצועים של ניקולו פגניני של קפריס מספר 24 . במציאות היצירה חוברה רק בשנת 1817, כאשר נפוליאון כבר לא בשלטון. * בפרק הרביעי, על פי העלילה טלירן מזהיר לואי השמונה עשר שנפוליאון קרוב לכיבוש פריז. במציאות, טלרן היה באותו זמן ב הקונגרס של וינה ולא בפריז. * בסצנת הזיכויים בסוף הסרט, לואי-נפוליאון (קיסר נפוליאון השלישי) הוא אמר שיש נפטר בשנת 1871, ואילו הוא למעשה מת 1,873 בChislehurst, אנגליה. משטרו הופל (הבריחה הקיסרית מפריס) לאחר לכידתו על ידי הפרוסים בקרב של סדאן בשנת 1870 בספטמבר, במהלך מלחמת פרוסיה-צרפת של 1870/1. * לסופר של המאמר - יש לוודא את הדברים הבאים: בפרק השני, טלרן מדבר על הקוד האזרחי שהוא בעבודה סביב 1807. למעשה, הקוד היה בתוקף מהשינה 1804. קבלת הסרט בצחבור הסדרה בבכורה בתקופה שבה ספרים רבים אחרים וסרטים על נפוליאון הגיעו לאחרונה יצאו או היו בייצור, כוללים ייצור שלב הנקרא '' C'était בונפרטה , שנפתח לפני ימי המיני-סדרה בבכורה. כשזה שודר לראשונה בצרפת זה משך בשבעת מיליון צופים מדי לילה. Times.com, ליטל כללית מקבל גדול ביקורות קריטיות היו מעורבות. ביקורות חלקם היו לא נוחה בליהוק של [[] Clavier הנוצרי], שחקן הידוע בעיקר עבור עבודתו בסרטי קומדיה, בתפקיד הראשי. ? Article13 "n'est pas נפוליאון qui veut": - les fausses מציין דה Clavier הנוצרי לה ז'ורנל תרבות Le Mague Agite l'E-מונד מבקרים צרפתים בדרך כלל מצאו Clavier להיות "נפוליאון בונפרטה טוב אבל עניים." כלומר, בולט דמות מרשימה אבל לא הצליח לתת תובנה האיש. ג'ון יצ'פילד, Vive l'Empereur במונחים של הוויכוח על אם נפוליאון היה חזון, רודן, או מתחזה, היסטוריון ז'אן Tulard רואה מיני הסדרה להיות "רך מדי" על הקיסר. עם זאת, הסדרה גם מעניקה לו עם כמה מאפיינים דוחים, כולל חוסר רגישות מסוימת לעלויות האנושיות של מלחמה. <שם נ"צ = "independent.co.uk" /> מארק א ריברה של Genreonline.net ציינה כי, "נפוליאון הוא לא מוצג כמלאך במיני-סדרה זו, אך הוא גם מצטייר כמפלצת. אני חושב שזה יכול להיות אחד מהניסיונות האמיצים ביותר להציג את 'הקיסר' פשוט כבן אדם. " Genreonline.net, נפוליאון : מהדורת DVD Set סקירת אספן, http://www.genreonline.net/Napoleon_DVD.html, Clavier עצמו התייחס לדמות שהוא מגלם כאינטלקטואל וליברלי אמיתי <= חדשות נ"צ שם ".. bbc.co.uk "> חדשות ה- BBC, סדרת נפוליאון מכעיסה את הצד איטלקי, http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/europe/2307235.stm, 7 אוקטובר 2002, אנתוני Nield של '' DVD טיימס '' מתח ביקורת על צעדה של הסדרה. DVDtimes.co.uk ג'ון יצ'פילד של '' עצמאיים '' מצא עולה בקנה אחד סצנות קרב במונחים של ריאליזם. <שם = "independent.co.uk" נ"צ /> מחלוקת מוקדם על הסרט קיבלו ביקורות שליליות באיטליה אבל זכה לשבחים בצרפת. פוליטיקאי איטלקי, אומברטו בוסי, כעס על הסדרה, וקבע כי זה זוהר נפוליאון למרות שעיסוקו של איטליה הביא למותם של מאות אלפים והביזה של רבים מהאוצרות האמנותיים של המדינה. הוא גם מתח ביקורת רשת הטלוויזיה [[] RAI] של איטליה לשיתוף מימון הסדרה. חבר מפיק ושחקנים [ז'ראר דפרדייה] הגן על הסדרה, וקבע כי הוא שומר על האמת, וכי "אולי בוסי היו מעדיפים אידיוט נפוליאון." שני חברים אחרים בצוות השחקנים, Clavier הנוצרי ואיזבלה רוסליני, ערבו לשלמות התיאורים שלהם של הקיסר וקיסרית הצרפתיים. <= "News.bbc.co.uk" שם נ"צ /> ליצ'פילד, לעומת זאת, אומר שהסדרה משמיטה את רוב האלמנטים מפוקפקים של הקמפיין האיטלקי של נפוליאון. פרסים בשנת 2003 זכתה בפרס סדרת טלוויזיה בוואריה. בצרפת, היא זכתה 7 [או] פרס הבמאי הטוב ביותר. בארצות הברית זה היה מועמד לתשע פרס אמי של, Variety.com, במאי: סרטים ומיני סדרה, ותיקים לקחת זריקות הראשונות בזהב אמי http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117970475.html?categoryid=14&cs=1 וזה זכה בפרס האמי על תחפושות מצטיינים למיני סדרה, סרט או מיוחד "נפוליאון" (2002) - פרסים <- כותרת שנוצרה Bot -!> שחרור DVD הקלטת שלוש-דיסק DVD (מסך מלא), תחת התווית & E ועם A & E תכונות נוספות, נמכרת בארצות הברית. ב[ קנדה], יש הקלטת DVD ארבעה-דיסק (מסך מלא), תחת תווית REMSTAR וללא תכונות נוספות & E, באנגלית ובצרפתית מהדורות. מהדורה צרפתית היא ב1:78 מסך רחב. שחרור משחק משחק המבוסס על המיני-הסדרה שוחרר ב -14 בנובמבר 2002 על ידי אטארי וInfogrames עבור Mac & Windows. המשחק מאפשר לשחקנים ליצור מחדש כמה מהקרבות ההיסטוריים של נפוליאון. ריצ'רד גרגואר, המלחין של הפסקול של המיני-סדרה, תרם גם הוא חלק מהמוזיקה של המשחק. הערות Reflist קישורים חיצוניים * * מאמר על אפקטים המיוחדים מגרפיקה ממוחשבת העולם 'Napoleon' is a historical miniseries which explored the life of Napoleon Bonaparte. In 2002, it was the most expensive television miniseries in Europe, costing the equivalent of $US46,330,000 to produce. The miniseries covered Napoleon's military successes and failures, including the Battles of Eylau, Austerlitz, Waterloo and the retreat from Russia. It also delved into Napoleon's personal life: his marriage to and divorce from Josephine de Beauharnais, his marriage to Marie Louise, the Duchess of Parma and daughter of Francis II, and his affairs with Eleanore Denuelle and Marie Walewska. The series draws from Bonaparte historian Max Gallo's bestseller. The miniseries was produced by GMT Productions in France and co-produced by Transfilm in Canada and Spice Factory in the UK. In France it first aired October 7, 2002 on France 2, in Quebec it ran from February 2nd to February 23rd, 2003 on Super Écran and was then re-aired on Télévision de Radio-Canada. In the United States, it aired on the Arts and Entertainment (A&E) channel. Introduction The series begins with Napoleon on Saint Helena. Hudson Lowe, the British governor of the island, repeatedly demands Napoleon show his presence. After a futile attempt to convince Napoleon to leave his home, an English girl (Miss Betsy), soon appears. Although there is no explicit mention of this, it is assumed that Napoleon is reminiscing about his past successes to Miss Betsy, as it is revealed at the end. The story begins with his meeting of Josephine de Beauharnais, his future wife and Empress. Later, it focuses on Napoleon's military involvement as the Vicount of Barras' chief of staff in neutralizing Royalist forces, followed by his seizure of the French throne, declaring himself Emperor, and waging war on all of Europe. Cast *Christian Clavier as Napoleon I *Isabella Rossellini as Joséphine de Beauharnais *Gérard Depardieu as Joseph Fouché *John Malkovich as Charles Talleyrand *Anouk Aimée as Letizia Bonaparte *Heino Ferch as Armand Augustin Louis de Caulaincourt *Sebastian Koch as Marshal Jean Lannes *Ennio Fantastichini as Joseph Bonaparte * Yves Jacques as Lucien Bonaparte *Alexandra Maria Lara as Countess Marie Walewska *Toby Stephens as Alexander I of Russia *Mavie Hörbiger as Marie Louise of Austria *Marie Bäumer as Caroline Bonaparte *Claudio Amendola as Marshal Joachim Murat *Julian Sands as Klemens von Metternich *Ludivine Sagnier as Hortense de Beauharnais *John Wood as Pope Pius VII *Natacha Amal as Madame Bertrand *Charlotte Valandrey as Madame Coigny *Florence Pernel as Thérésa Tallien *Jessica Paré as Eléanore Denuelle *Tamsin Egerton-Dick as "Miss Betsy" Balcombe *David La Haye as Louis-Antoine-Henri de Bourbon-Condé, duc d'Enghien *David Francis as Sir Hudson Lowe Production Filming took place in Austria, Canada, the Czech Republic, France, Hungary, Morocco and Switzerland. The filmmakers found that many locations in Hungary resembled 19th century France. However, matte paintings and various digital effects were also employed in post-production in order to recreate the historical setting. In many of the battle sequences, computer-generated soldiers created by Hybride Technologies were added into the footage. “With digital effects, you always want to create something dramatic”, said Pierre Raymond, president of Hybride. “But for Napoleon, we had to present the reality of the time period with imagery that was visually interesting, but more important, totally accurate.”Karen Moltenbray, A Napoleonic Quest: Digital artists re-create history for the mini-series Napoleon, Computer Graphics World, October 2002, vol. 25, no. 10, pages 24-29 The fact that Napoleon left behind many historical records helped in the production, and other records were supplied by the modern-day French Army. Upon its release, it was the first television series to be broadcast simultaneously in all the participating European countries. However, when originally broadcast in the United States, it was edited down to a running time of three hours, as opposed to the original six hours. Battles and action The first episode begins with the young Napoleon's suppression of Royalist rioters on 13 Vendémiaire with the famous "Whiff of Grapeshot" (short range canister fire from a cannon) around the Church of St. Roch (October 5, 1795). Later on, Napoleon is shown failing to take a bridge from the Austrians at the Battle of the Bridge of Arcole (November 15–17, 1796) during his first Italian campaign. The episode ends with the attempted bombing by the Royalists of Napoleon's carriage while it was en route to the opera house. In the second episode, there is an extended sequence showing the Battle of Austerlitz (December 2, 1805). This is followed by a very brief scene of the Battle of Jena (October 14, 1806). The episode ends in the midst of the snowy Battle of Eylau (February 7–8, 1807) with Napoleon waiting desperately for reinforcements led by Marshal Michel Ney. The third episode begins with the last minute arrival of Ney's reinforcements at Eylau battlefield, the charge of the French cuirassier heavy cavalry (led by Marshal Joachim Murat) against the Russian lines, and Napoleon's sending of his Imperial Guard grenadiers into action. The middle of the episode shows Napoleon suffering a serious defeat at the Battle of Aspern-Essling (May 21–22, 1809) and the death of his closest friend and general Marshal Jean Lannes. There is no depiction of the Battle of Borodino (September 7, 1812), though it is mentioned later in the episode. Instead, Napoleon and his forces are shown waiting outside of Moscow before his entire army parades into the empty Russian city. The episode ends with Napoleon opening the window in the Tsar's Kremlin bedroom to see the city engulfed in flames. The fourth episode begins with the retreat of half-frozen French soldiers in the bitterly cold Russian winter while being attacked by mounted Cossacks. Later, there is the Battle of Waterloo (June 18, 1815) with Ney's heavy cavalry charge, the French taking of the farm Le Haie Sainte from the British, the assault of the Imperial Guard, and the final rout of the French forces. As soldiers flee the battlefield, Napoleon's Imperial Guard grenadiers form a square around their emperor and retreat in disciplined order in their square. Historical inaccuracy * All the battle scenes, intended to be a highlight of the series with significant numbers of soldiers presented, oddly and inaccurately show soldiers advancing slowly in short half-steps when in reality they marched at full stride. The most accurate large-scale recreation of a Napoleonic battle remains the film Waterloo released in 1970. * During the miniseries' depiction of Napoleon as first consul, the incident of the Infernal Machine takes place. He is seen riding with his wife, Josephine, but in historical reality, this was not the case. * Cambronne is seen saying the infamous word of Cambronne and later a variation of his famous response about the Guard during the Battle of Waterloo. The accuracy of these words is disputed, though they are popularly attributed to him. * In the third episode Napoleon and Tsar Alexander are shown listening to a performance of Nicolo Paganini's Caprice No. 24. In reality the piece was composed in 1817, when Napoleon already had abdicated. * In the fourth episode, according to the plot Talleyrand is warning Louis XVIII of Napoleon advancing to Paris. In reality, Talleyrand was at that time at the Congress of Vienna and not in Paris. * In the credits scene at the end of the movie, Louis-Napoleon (Emperor Napoleon III) is said to have died in 1871, whereas he in fact died 1873 in Chislehurst, England. His regime was toppled (his Empress fleeing from Paris) after his capture by the Prussians at the battle of Sedan in September 1870, during the Franco-Prussian War of 1870-1. Reception The series premiered at a time when many other books and films about Napoleon had recently come out or were in production, including a stage production called ''C'était Bonaparte, which opened days before the miniseries premiered. When it first aired in France it drew in seven million nightly viewers.Times.com, Little General Gets Big Critical reviews have been mixed. Some reviewers were uneasy at the casting of Christian Clavier, an actor known mostly for his work in comedy films, in the title role."N'est pas Napoléon qui veut " : les fausses notes de Christian Clavier - le Journal Culturel Le Mague agite l'E-monde French critics generally found Clavier to be "a good Napoleon but a poor Bonaparte." That is, striking an imposing figure but failing to give insight into the man.John Lichfield, Vive l'Empereur In terms of the dispute over whether Napoleon was a visionary, a tyrant, or an imposter, historian Jean Tulard considers the miniseries to be "too soft" on the emperor. However, the series also endows him with some unsavory characteristics, including a certain insensitivity towards the human costs of war. Mark A. Rivera of Genreonline.net stated that, "Napoleon is not portrayed as an angel in this miniseries, but neither is he portrayed as a monster. I think this might be one of the most courageous attempts to present the 'Emperor' simply as a human being."Genreonline.net, Napoleon: Collector’s Edition DVD Set Review, http://www.genreonline.net/Napoleon_DVD.html, Clavier himself referred to the character he portrays as an intellectual and a true liberal.BBC News, Napoleon series angers Italian party, http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/europe/2307235.stm, October 7, 2002, Anthony Nield of DVD Times criticized the series' pacing.DVDtimes.co.uk John Lichfield of the Independent found the battle scenes inconsistent in terms of realism. Controversy Early on the film received negative reviews in Italy but was praised in France. An Italian politician, Umberto Bossi, was angered by the series, stating that it glamorized Napoleon despite the fact that his occupation of Italy resulted in the deaths of hundreds of thousands and the looting of many of the country's artistic treasures. He also criticized Italy's RAI television network for co-funding the series. Producer and cast member Gérard Depardieu defended the series, stating that it keeps to the truth and that "perhaps Bossi would have preferred an idiot Napoleon." Two other members of the cast, Christian Clavier and Isabella Rossellini, vouched for the integrity of their respective portrayals of the French emperor and empress. Lichfield, on the other hand, says that the series omits most of the unsavory elements of Napoleon's Italian campaign. Awards In 2003 the series won a Bavarian TV award. In France, it won a 7 d'Or award for Best Director. In the United States it was nominated for nine Emmy awards,Variety.com, Director: Movies & Miniseries, Veterans take first shots at Emmy gold http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117970475.html?categoryid=14&cs=1 and it won the Emmy for Outstanding Costumes for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special"Napoléon" (2002) - Awards DVD release A three-disc DVD (full screen) recording, under the A&E label and with A&E extra features, is sold in the United States. In Canada, there is a four-disc DVD (fullscreen) recording, under the REMSTAR label and without the A&E extra features, in both English and French editions. French edition is in 1:78 widescreen. Game release A game based on the miniseries was released on November 14, 2002 by Atari and Infogrames for Mac & Windows. The game allows players to recreate some of Napoleon's historical battles. Richard Grégoire, the composer of the soundtrack of the miniseries, also contributed a part of the game's music. References External links * * An article about the special effects from Computer Graphics World Category:French television miniseries Category:Biographical films about Napoleon Category:Peabody Award winning television programs Category:Period television series קטגוריה:נאפוליאון